Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices, for example, to interact with one another, create content, share content, and view content. In some cases, a user can utilize his or her computing device to access a social networking system (or service). The user can provide, post, share, and access various content items, such as status updates, images, videos, articles, and links, via the social networking system.
A social networking system may provide user profiles for various users through which users may add connections, such as friends, or publish content items. A content item can be presented on a profile page of a user. A content item can also be presented through a feed, such as a newsfeed, for a user to view and access.